Monster
by Johnclaw Dragonhelm-Kitengreen
Summary: An intelligent Licker is created by an evil Syndicate. He retains his humanity and is put into a grueling test system. His story of trying to escape, and still retain his humanity. T because I'm obsessive. Theme Song: Animal I Have Become Co-Authored by Katsumi the Miko, ShadowTops99, and DarkFlygonNaxi (Johnclaw Dragonhelm)
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Again, I must apologize for the time for the lost time that depression stole from me. I have continued my writing since about a month ago. I will not be continuing Delicate Ribbons, though the story has entered Free-Rights Zone (meaning anyone can stake a claim if they want it). Instead, I am writing a diverse genre of fanfics.

Not sure what inspired me to write this one. I myself find it a rather unusual story. Nonetheless, I felt I should write it. I hope you enjoy my newest story.

Resident Evil: Monster...

**Prologue**

Umbrella was finished. Having been exposed, its stocks plummeted and its assets were liquidated. The testimony of survivors and heroines alike sealed the deal in the trials. Umbrella, and by extension, TriCell were destroyed.

But their tech and research were not. Individual pieces of Umbrella technology were sold off at an auction shortly after the trials, much to the dislike of the survivors. Most of the important Umbrella tech and files were purchased by an unknown bidder.

He arrived by taxi and was dressed in casual clothes, though a large brimmed hat covered his face in shadow. He got his number and threw billions of dollars at the auction. He walked away with most of the core pieces, much to the dislike of the assembled bidders.

After winning many of the bids, the unnamed person ordered it shipped to a warehouse for secondary transportation. After the tech purportedly reached its destination, billions of dollars of Umbrella technology and years of research disappeared from paper, as if it had just disappeared.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. The steady sound of a machine greeted my hazy consciousness. Opening my eyes, I was blinded by a bright overhead light. Trying to raise an arm to cover my eyes, I felt a pressure on them. Peering down, I found them bound in hard metal cuffs to the metal table I was pinned on.

Whipping my head about, I took in my surroundings. Around me, a white laboratory was prepped. Smooth counters were on all walls, save one which was occupied by a long window to a small room. Beside me, a doctor was skimming through his tools, arranged neatly on a mobile tray.

There was also five rather burly men. All had the look of battle-hardened soldiers. They seemed even more uncaring compared to the nurse, who was currently fiddling nervously with a case. My attention snapped back to the doctor as he pulled out an audio recorder.

"Subject is awake. Beginning test of PT-L 5-1 T-Virus on human subject. Necessary precautions are being taken." The doctor made a gesture. The men moved silently forward, one grasping each of my limbs securely. A particularly spiteful looking one held me head down to the side, my face pressed into the cold metal.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go" I roared. The doctor continued on, unfazed by my shouting.

"Unfortunately, the last 20 or so subjects have not fared well. We think we have refined the process. Nurse, hand me the sample case." I heard the sound of a click and a gentle clink.

"Dose contains 1 Altered T-Virus. The stabilizing compounds obtained from Jill Valentine's blood should suffice as a controller" the doctor said as I heard the snap of gloves.

Struggling harder, I found it was to no avail. I heard the doctor step closer. Suddenly, the cold bite of metal pierced my neck. I tensed, pulling hard on the restraints. The pain was searing, and I found tears staining my eyes.

The feeling of the syringe being plunged was abysmally painful. Screaming in pain, I writhed and contorted. The security team continued to hold me down.

Suddenly, I wasn't writhing simply from pain. Something was happening to me. I felt my muscles and organs give a writhing pulse. Unable to breath from the pain, I tried to look to see what was going on.

I felt my muscles bulging, becoming larger. Pain seared my body as it pressed against my skin. It felt like I was going to burst. But a pain from my head caused me to focus on other things.

It felt like my head had been lit on fire. My jaw shifted and cracked. A rough sensation crawled down my throat, and if felt my head begin to shift as well. My tongue lengthened and I felt sharp sensations as barbs pricked through its surface. It began flailing about, knocking the light and trays away with a bang. Lashing about, I heard a guard grunt as he was hit with the spike whip.

"Subject has almost completely changed. Claws on hands look promising. Brain is exposed." Through the pain, I felt a prod on my leg. "Outer layer of muscles have become resistant. So far, no negative signs of prior versions showing."

Almost as if by jinx, I felt my eyes begin to feel weird. The world was growing black, and it felt like the skin around my eyes was encroaching on them. Soon the world fell black. Very afraid, I struggled.

The "PT-L 5-1", as the doctor called it, had done something to my body. I intended to take advantage of it. I threw one security guard off my right arm. I heard him crash into a tray. Reaching over, I slashed through the one pinning my other arm, his scream drowned out by his now-missing vocal cords.

My tongue wrapped around the man pinning my head. Blood dripped onto me as the barbs dug into his body. I reached up and dug my claws into his back. Pulling tighter and tighter, I felt his life struggling inside him.

Just as I was about to kill him, I felt another prick, followed by a sudden wave of extreme drowsiness. Unable to continue the grapple, I collapsed limply.

"Move the subject to a containment room, preferably one near here. He must be carefully observed. His condition might destabilize." With that, I lost consciousness.

* * *

A raging headache greeted my awakening. I tried to open my eyes, only to find they were unable. Slowly the events came back to me. I had become something horrible. A blind killing machine. I had taken out two men, and nearly killed a third, with nothing but my hands.

And my tongue.

Sure enough, my tongue was still the long, barbed whip it had become. I moved it about experimentally, finding I could maneuver it just as well as I could my arms.

Unable to see I had to rely on what I felt. And it felt strange. My entire body seemed stronger, as if every fiber of it had been empowered. But at the same time, it felt quick and dexterous. Reaching up, I felt my skin. It was like touching the flesh under the skin.

Running my hands together, I felt the large claws that had replaced my fingers. I now only hand 3 fingers and a rough thumb. The claws were strong and resilient. Flexing them, I found I did not have the range of movement I used to have.

Fearfully, I reached up to my face. My brain had become exposed, but was as resilient as any other part of my body. Exploring my mouth, my claws were greeted by _rows and rows_ of teeth. Each was honed to a fine, sharp tip. Feeling my face, I felt only nostrils, and as I suspected, no eyes. Only smooth skin.

They had done this to me. They had changed me into a monster, taking away my sight and replacing it with grotesque features. Curling up, I wept, sadly accepting whatever cruel fate was to be my torture.

"Subject appears to be displaying depression. Probably a reaction to the state in which it is in. It has already explored its new features. Will watch carefully." The click of the audio recorder being turned off interrupted the doctor, but only briefly. "Good morning PT-L 5-1. Hope you rested well. You've got a long day of testing ahead and you need to be at full strength in order to survive."

"Now we're going to feed you a basic protein supplement. Nothing too much. This will be your diet for the next month or so" the doctor said. So they planned on keeping me for more than a month. I would try to kill myself before then.

I heard the click of a door. Wanting nothing more than to lash out at the men who had caused me my grief, I sprung forth. My jaws opened and I aimed for where I thought he should be stepping out. I felt a claw swipe the arm of the doctor.

But before I could turn to continue the attack, he slammed the door shut. He dropped the tray as he did so. It's contents spilled out across the floor, soaking my feet.

"Jesus Christ!" the doctor roared from the other side of the door. I heard a frustrated sigh. "Fine, have it your way. You won't eat. Jim, come."

"But doctor" it was the nurse "If he doesn't eat, he won't survive the trials." I heard the doctor laugh sadistically.

"If he dies because he doesn't want me in there, so what? We can always make more of him" the doctor said pointedly. "If you care so much, you feed the beast!" I heard a tray be kicked and a clatter as it hit something.

The nurse began to protest, but the door had slammed by this point. I heard the nurse's nervous gulp and felt her nervous gaze settle on me. The beast.

The sound of scrounging and scraping metal came through the glass. It was then I realized how much my hearing had been heightened. I wouldn't have been able to hear any of this otherwise.

The sound of beeping and the familiar hum of radiation told me she was using a microwave oven. _What for_, I wondered. It couldn't possibly be for me. It must have been lunch time. That had to be it.

The door clicked and I hissed. I heard the nurse take a step back, frightened. Even as she mustered her courage, I bared my teeth and I let my tongue slither out, trying to intimidate her into leaving. I didn't want to kill anyone, especially not a woman.

But she continued, albeit, slowly, toward me. I heard the sound of the metal tray being set down about five feet away from me. I heard the nurse turn to leave, but my tongue flying by her head warned her against it. If the food hurt me in any way, I'd see to it they needed a replacement.

Crawling forward, I used my tongue to guide me. I reached the tray and felt the objects. I must have looked ridiculous, but I didn't care. A warm bowl and a fruit cup were on the tray. Dipping my tongue in the bowl, I found it was filled with warm chicken noodle soup. She had used the microwave for me.

I heard a small laugh, though it was interrupted by my head jerking toward it. The nurse stammered out.

"I thought you might enjoy something more than supplements. I was just laughing at the fact you noticed." I heard no ill intent in the voice, though I did not deign her with a response. Instead, I used my tongue to fish out fruit from the bowl. I greedily snapped up each delicious bite.

When it came time for the soup though, I found it was too hot for my tongue. I felt a spoon, but I had no way of manipulating it. My claws didn't curve enough, and my tongue was too slippery. I tried just drinking it, but the bowl was too small for my face.

* * *

Lily noticed the creature's problem. It couldn't eat the soup. It couldn't use the spoon with its claws, she realized. It tried to drink it, but the bowl was far too small.

Lily nervously reached down and picked up the spoon. The sound of metal against metal did not make it past the beast. It turned to face her hand and it showed its fangs.

"I'm just trying to help" Lily explained slowly. It looked at her for a moment, then closed its mouth, though intently focusing on her with its eyeless face. She felt nervous under its "gaze". She dipped the spoon into the soup, the sound causing the creature to look briefly down. Lifting it up, she raised it to the creature's mouth. "Open up."

Slowly the creature opened its maw. Lily shivered as she saw the rows of killing teeth. It could just reach out, just a fraction of movement and her hand was gone. Inching her hand ever so slowly forward, she held the end in its mouth.

"It's in" she said timidly. The beast closed its mouth around the spoon, taking the soup off. Lily pulled the spoon out. The beast swallowed. As Lily went for another spoonful, she began to think.

She had read the reports. Lickers were supposed to be merciless killing machines, killing their foes and eating them. Silently, the relentlessly pursued their prey, killing them slowly and agonizingly.

But here she was, feeding it soup of all things. She had seen it take out two ex-marines with nothing more than its tongue and claws. It had nearly killed Jim, the security chief. But they had turned it into this thing, so she saw why it might have attacked.

She couldn't say if there was anything in there, any intelligent thought, any emotion, but she knew it hadn't killed her. That was a place to start...

* * *

From an observation room, the doctor watched the security feed. Lily had begun talking to the subject, attempting to communicate. It seemed to understand, and tried to respond in kind, though it seemed to be stopped by its mouth configuration.

"The plan worked boss" said Jim. "She fell for it. Now we have someone who can get close to him and not worry."

The doctor smiled. Yes they did. And he intended to use it. His superiors would get what they wanted, and in return, he would get what he wanted...

* * *

There you go! I enjoyed writing that, though I felt some parts could have been improved. I had trouble describing how a Licker would "see" the world, but I tried my best. I hope you appreciated the mutation scene. Now that the tests are coming, any suggestions for original B.O.W.'s is welcomed. The creepier (preferably not visually, since I won't be able to describe that) the better. Just send me a P.M.


	2. Chapter 1: Isolation

Author's Note: Just so you know, I will probably have one of these on every chapter, so please don't ask why they are there. Here to say I am glad the story was so well received! I am loving the suggestions (especially the guest who came up with the Wendigo. Kudos to you, you twisted person.) I would also like to thank Katsumi the Miku for his help in reading the story and helping with my thought process.

Just a suggestion. I would recommend the story Jurassic Park Broken Lives to all of you. Sure, not Resident Evil, but it's good. Anyway, here's what you came for...

_Italics is thoughts_

**Bold is important or loud**

**LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT-OUT TO KATUSMI THE MIKO FOR HER HELP! AND HER AWESOME PERSONALITY!**

**Chapter 1: Isolation**

_Surely someone must know I'm here,_ I thought. All the people I had interacted with back home. _Someone must know I'm gone..._

* * *

_Looking up from my desk I surveyed the class. Right up front I saw Eric Bodil, my star student. He aced all his exams and was an upstanding kid. Behind him, his genius sister Jill, who skipped 2 grades and took the same classes as him._

_ Beside them sat Mack Rechen, a behind the curve kid. I remembered his pleas for help when he began failing. With hard work he had shaped up and his grades now excelled, though a slight slip here or there was still an occurrence._

_ The bell interrupted my thoughts as the class got out. Everybody rushed out, bringing the life out of the room. Smiling silently, I thought about the happy return of students to their homes, the loving gazes of their parents, and their happy houses._

_ A sad flood of memories began to play like a silent movie through my head. The night I left home, the newspaper column about me, the sadness of my family._

_ Had I been wrong? Could I have just told them? It's not like they had been hurting me. They just didn't understand. I was different than them, and they couldn't help me. I wanted to do something great, but they didn't know how to support me, nor had the ever. They simply couldn't understand._

_ So I left home, silently in the middle of the night. I drove for hours and didn't stop till I was several states away. Settling down, I changed my name from Charles Efacto to Charles Solus. I became a teacher, a dream I had kindled since my high school teacher, Mr. Hanson, had instilled the thought in my head._

_ "Mr. Solus?" a small voice broke my thoughts. Looking up, I smiled as I beheld the petite Jill. She held her binder tentatively and nervously fidgeted. One hand twirled her blonde hair and her blue eyes nervously avoided my gaze._

_ "Yes Jill? Do you need something?"_

_ "I was wondering if I could stay here for a bit to work on some school work. The library is full of rambunctious idiots who can't keep silent. My parents are okay with it, I asked them before school. So please, may I?"_

_ "Of course Jill. Anything to help" I said kindly. She smiled as she thanked me and set up her work. She began diligently working on her work as I looked back at my papers._

_ A few hours later, it was time for Jill to leave. I walked over as she packed up her stuff and nodded to me._

_ "See you after Spring Break" she said with her beautiful smile._

_ "Can't wait" I called down the hallway after her..._

* * *

_ That was so long ago._ I wondered if she had noticed my absence. She would have. She was such a smart girl and observant girl. The school probably lied about my disappearance. Hired a sub.

It got me thinking. The people who were holding me here probably had connections if they could have covered this up. The thought brought a sickening feeling to my stomach. It would be hard to escape.

_Escape, you probably won't even live past whatever they have set up for you,_ thought the doubt in my mind.

I would find a way, I consoled myself. But I had to find a way. I had no idea where I was. I didn't even know the time. cautiously, I moved about the room, not wanting to injure myself on objects unseen.

It was a small, clear room. About 11ft long by 4ft wide. the only thing to break the monotony of the smooth walls was the door, which was made of a thick metal. I could dimly feel the heat of an overhead light. Touching the walls, I searched for anything distinguishing.

Dragging my hand down the wall in despair, my claws caught. Reaching back up, I found with minimum effort I could grasp the wall securely.

Daringly, I took a cautious step up the wall. Surprisingly I held. Every step was easier than the last. Though creepy, It was actually exhilarating. Climbing up the wall, I found the ceiling.

Though I was fairly confident, I cautiously began crawling along the lights. I felt the cold metal contrasting with the heat of the light. They were reinforced panels. They wouldn't budge when I pushed on them.

I searched along the lights. They fed into the walls, and I considered severing the cord, but thought against it. I didn't want to aggravate the people keeping me. Following it, I found the point in which it entered the wall. Remembering all the things my dad taught me about wiring, I began formulating a plan.

I could possibly rip the cords out, then begin ripping a hole in the wall. It would be a tight fit, and a horrifying trip, crawling along possibly miles of dark tunnels in this horrible place. The thought scared me. Anything could be waiting beyond the relative safety of the room.

Suddenly I heard something, almost distantly.

It sounded like maniacal laughter. It seemed to be surrounding me. Whipping about I tried to pinpoint the sound.

It turned to screams. Screams of men and women alike in horrible symphony. All garbled together, yet crystal clear in terror. It pierced the room, mostly concealing the sound of the crawling in the walls. The screams turned back into laughter as it moved away.

* * *

Lily rushed into the observation room when the Wendigo started laughing. Looking in, she could see the Licker on the ceiling, trying to cover his ears as the babbling surrounded him. It didn't last long though. As soon as she rushed in, it began to move away.

It knew.

Cautiously, she opened the door. The Licker whipped about to face her, letting its signature tongue hang out, menacingly.

"H..hello. It's me" she said, trying to reassure it. It seemed to pause, then retracted its tongue. Now it "looked" at her warily.

"That thing you heard, the crazed babbling. That was the Wendigo. It does that. It was created by Doctor Vicot shortly before he was moved to Head of the Department. People in the facility say it roams the halls, though we have found no sign of its escape. However, several staff have been found dead under strange circumstances."

She didn't know why she was telling him about it. Maybe she wanted to comfort him, or just warn him. Maybe she just wanted to talk.

She realized she had referred to it as him.

Was it an it? Or him? She looked deeply at him. Everything about it screamed monster. She even felt panic settling in her as she stared at it. It could kill her on a whim, snap her like a twig. But it didn't. Why?

Backing out slowly, she realized she had been holding her breath. Looking through the glass, she saw it crawl back to the floor. Walking over to the wall, it began a focused effort on something. She couldn't see past his body, so she couldn't see what he was doing.

* * *

I had finished. Running my fingers over it, I felt the roughly carved letters. Charles Solus. Next to it was a single tally. As I curled up, thought of the friends and family related to the name rushed through my head. Was it still me...

* * *

And there's the first chapter. Again, suggestions for B.O.W.'s, antagonists, or OC's are always appreciated. Already receiving vast help from you people. Beta's, creative criticizers, and assistants are all nice. Will have to update Fallen soon, so expect alternation between them.


	3. Chapter 2: Trials

Author's Note: I would like to thank shadowtops99 for her help and suggestions. She has also suggested a few things to add to the story, some of which will be mentioned in this chapter. Another thanks goes out to Katsumi the Miku. As for the guest who created the Wendigo, I simply had to include it. Thanks for that horrible monster. I hope everyone is enjoying the story.

**Chapter 2: Trials**

Lily sat in her office, affixed with worry. The test trials were hard, inhumanely so. She was thankful that this was low-level testing. Chances of death hovered around 10%, variable by the person.

She again tried to understand her strange attachment to the monster. It was clearly deadly, and had tried to attack anyone near it on several occasions. But her thoughts drifted back to their unusual introduction.

Getting up, Lily resolved to convince herself of the monster one way or the other. He was either sane enough to retain humanity, or he was the monster people made him out to be. She had a thought as to where the info she needed might lie. Swiftly, she made her way down the dark cement hallways, lights placed in running tracks on the ceiling. Signs denoted the directions to important rooms. No logos were anywhere to be found.

Lily recalled her first day joining the facility...

* * *

_"Are you ready to be a great step towards human health?" said the interviewer. Lily faked a big smile. She knew every company said things like these. It was all to present themselves as the best as the most moral. She chose to work here because it was the best._

_ "You bet!" she replied. The interviewer laughed and launched into a long-winded explanation of the facility as he pointed to the slide show. Lily ignored him, having read the brochure months before._

_ She was happy to be here. Recruited right out of college, she couldn't help but feel that she was going to do a great job. Always present was her abiding interest in medicine and the new field it had become. With the possibility of human regeneration, human immunity, and more, she wanted to be the one to find the big cure or drug to help the world._

_ The interviewer finished his rant and held the door to the facility open for Lily. Thanking him, she entered and smiled as he closed it again. She dropped her smile and went immediately to the office space._

_ She quickly singled out her office. Being a highly funded organization, everyone had at least a small office. Everything had already been set up already, arranged in the fashion she had designated. Sitting down in her chair, Lily logged in._

_ **CCSM Login:**_

_ Typing in her name and password, she accessed the home screen. She familiarized herself with the interface and began writing up her project documents. She would need to be able to easily reference them when she began her work._

_ She smiled inwardly. She couldn't believe it. A doctor, an actual doctor. She would get to lead in projects and do her own work. And people would respect her judgment and opinions, acting on her advice._

* * *

Lily let out a small sigh. She had been so hopeful then. It had all been good until she was assigned to the Biological Division. Ironically, she had asked for assignment there. Glancing in a nearby window, she caught her sleep-deprived reflection.

It had been alright at first. Simple tests refining and extracting the viruses. She thought they had been trying to find cures. She slept well at night, knowing they were doing good. But she discovered the true purpose. The things that had been created, the unholy abominations that were confined in the lower recesses of the facility. The screams of subjects, the deaths of co-workers, the blood...

She shook the thoughts of as she reached the project archive room. The file she was looking for would be in the PT-L cabinet. It would be easily located. She didn't dare use the computers to read the file, as it would track her usage.

Why was she so scared? It should have been easy to walk in here. Every time she saw the guards she nearly jumped out of her skin. If they had even the slightest suspicion that she wanted out or was going against the Director's wishes, they would kill her, if she was lucky.

She felt like there was something she shouldn't know in here. Even now, she wasn't sure she wanted to continue. Breathing deeply, she opened the file cabinet. Skimming the files, she located PT-L 5-1's file.

(Reference the file I am uploading).

She dropped the file, suddenly horrified at the cruelty of the facility. They had taken people with lives and turned them into monsters. Even after she had discovered the experiments, she had comforted herself with the fact she had been told they were murderers and rapists.

But they had lied. About the experiments, about the PEOPLE. They were making nightmares...

* * *

I scratched another mark into the wall. 2. I had a dreadful feeling the number wouldn't stop climbing until my death. When that would happen, while, it couldn't come soon enough. I had no idea how long I had actually been here. I only knew that I was given 2 meals a day. So I based it on them.

Hearing the door click open, I turned and sniffed the air. Maybe it was Lily. As the scent of sweat and testosterone filled the doorway, I knew it wasn't her. The guards had come.

"Restrain him for transport to the trials. Make sure not to injure him" the doctor's cruel voice commanded. I heard several heavy men move toward me. Lashing out, I grabbed one's ankle, throwing him into another man.

A heavy weight pounded into me, sending me tumbling. One of the guards had plowed into me. Immediately, he set my head spinning with a strong punch to my "nose". Pain sent me reeling.

"Good work Jim. Now get the restraints on him." The sound of clinking metal seeped through my stupor. The chains clicked tight around my limbs. Another was placed around my head, clamping my mouth shut.

The guards gripped the chains and hooked them into some kind of support. I felt my body go spread-eagle and a darkness surround me. Regaining some control, I struggled. Again, it was in vain.

"Let's take him to the first area" said the doctor cheerfully. I mentally cursed him out.

"How'd it feel Jim, to get to beat him after he got you that one time?" said one of the guards. Jim just gave a small huff as he silently continued.

What he mean "that one time"? Who had I hurt before. Then it came back to me. The man who I had gripped with my tongue and attempted to rip apart. It was Jim. No wonder he had been so vicious.

Suddenly Jim spoke up. "He'll get what's coming to him in the trials".

* * *

Lily rushed along the corridor to the Licker's chamber. Just as she was about to turn the corner, the security crew walked in front of her. They were carrying some kind of frame, though it was covered in a sheet. The doctor, smiling, followed behind.

A small hiss escaped the cage. Lily suddenly knew what was in there. It was Charles.

"Doctor Vogler, uh, um, do you mind if I come see this trial? I mean, he is kind of my work?" Lily tried. It hurt to say the words, but she wanted to be there to see what happened. Maybe it could prove something. Perhaps she could even help.

"Good to see you're coming to your senses Lily. Sure, we could use someone taking notes. Follow me."

* * *

The doctor lead the guards to some part of the facility. Where, I could not be sure. A clank came as they set my cage on the ground. A door opened in front of me and I was forced out.I was suddenly descending, fast. The slippery walls just sent me forward, and no amount of clawing stopped me. With a splash I hit the floor. The air smelled foul and stagnant. Nearby, I heard grotesque moans. The floor was covered in water about up to my wrists.

"Beginning trial of test subject PT-L 5-1. Release the opponents" came the doctors voice over the intercom. The clang of rising gates signaled the release of the monsters. Immediately, the sound of rapidly approaching meet and snarls warned me of impending attack.

A splash told me of the lunge of one of the creatures. Whipping my tongue out, I caught it in mid-air and flung it aside. The crunching of bones told me it was out.

A deep pain gripped my right arm. A claw greeted the deliverer with an evisceration. A whimpering noise escaped the beast. They were mutant dogs.

"Subject appears to deal easily with the Cerberus. Moving onto Hunters" said the doctor nonchalantly. The clang came again. No warning came as one of the "Hunters" lunged at me. It's claw ripped at my back.

Moving swiftly, I climbed up the nearest wall, out of range of the Hunters, hopefully. I reached down with my tongue, flinging the Hunter onto its back. While it was stunned, I pulled it towards the wall. Quickly, I crawled close and broke its neck. The roars of another Hunter came just in time for me to lash at it with my tongue.

But it did not fall easily. My tongue had wrapped around its neck, and it backed away, in the process, pulling me off the wall. Its claws dug into my back as I ploughed past it on momentum. Angrily, I jumped on its back and began biting its neck. It tried to pry me off, but its limited arm length stopped him. Reaching my arms around I began slashing its face, blood rushing to the floor.

As its life drained from beneath me, I heard another chute open. A scream accompanied this one, though all too human. _It must be that beast that taunted me earlier_.

I leapt to the nearby wall, and began climbing. Hopefully I could get the advantage on it. Then I noticed several things that seemed wrong with the whole set-up.

The doctor hadn't announced what it was. Did he simply forget to in anticipation for the fight? No, he didn't seem like the type to lose himself in the moment. It also didn't seemed to have moved.

Another scream came as I approached. Sniffing, I smelled noticed a lack of rot or decay. Instead, it smelled like... shampoo? I heard the creature move slightly. Fearful, I lashed out, gripping its body in my tongue. It seemed rather small. As I brought it to me for a swift death, it cried out.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" pleaded the voice. I halted my attack.

It was Jill's voice...

* * *

"What is it doing? It's supposed to be a merciless machine!" screamed the doctor. Lily backed away from his tirade.

"Forget it, just kill it. Release everything!" The pressing of a button was greeted by an alarm, and suddenly every gate and chute opened. Swarms of zombies, Hunters, and Cerberus came swarming out. Lily panicked.

Looking about desperately, she tried to find something to help. All she found was one button. It was marked PT-LTR 6-1. Out of ideas she pounded the button.

A final chute opened on the other end of the room. A single woman fell out. Long blonde hair hid her icy blue eyes, her pale skin marred only by the muck she had fallen in. Landing with a splash, she quickly got up and wasted no time in raising her clawed hands.

"Who released Ever!" screamed Vogler...

* * *

I would like to thank shadowtops99 for allowing me to use Ever. It is going to be fun. There will be a short pause, as I also need to keep my other fic going. As usual a shout-out goes to the following people. Katsumi the Miko (For beta'ing and suggestions), shadowtops99 (for suggestions and Everlyn June), and to DinoHunter55 (who originally inspired me to write fic's with his story Jurassic Park Broken Lives, which is being updated in September!). Please leave suggestions in your reviews.


	4. Chapter 3: What It Takes

Author's Note: Again I would like to thank Shadowtops99 and Katsumi the Miko for their help. Without them, the story would not be of the same quality. I hope to continue a standard of excellence that entertains readers. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 3: What It Takes**

I still held Jill as I heard the undead shamble forth from their containment. Over the moans I heard the doctor scream after a single splash on my left. "Who released Ever?"

Ignoring the doctor's outburst, I thrust Jill behind me. I wouldn't let the undead get her. I lashed at one zombie as it tried to attack us. I gripped its body and slammed it against a wall. Then, using its limp, redead corpse, I bowled it into several others, its body a bony mace.

I heard Jill scream at the graphic sight. I knew it was horrible, but it was necessary. I ducked as a zombie came flying overhead. It landed with a loud bang, denting the wall from the force of the toss. I heard a woman screaming in rage from the direction of the throw.

Ignoring her for the time being, I leapt towards another zombie, my claws dicing it like butter. Another fell to a bite to the head, turning to mush. A small voice in my head audibly reviled at the actions, but something gripped me. A will to live and survive. The will to protect.

Listening for the next target, I heard one dangerously close to Jill. Her whimpers told me she knew it was there too. I began to rush forward...

...when suddenly a weight landed on my back and began clawing my skin.

Ever leapt onto the thing's back, gripping its back with all her strength. It struggled as it tried to throw her off. Stubbornly, it trudged towards the girl. She saw it open its mouth as they drew close.

It's going to get her, Ever thought. She had seen what it could do with that tongue. Quickly she slipped one arm under its jaw and another on top of its head, clamping its mouth shut. Its tried to open its mouth, but she was too strong.

But her new grip exposed her to attack. It reached up and clawed her arm. Her thick skin protected her for the most part, but it still hurt. She could withstand it for a long time, but not forever.

Then it did something unexpected. It reared back and fell back. Ever had no time to get out of the way before it crashed down on her. Her breath knocked out, she had to let go.

The monster sprang away, rushing towards the girl. She painfully got up and began chasing, fast...

I sensed "Ever" getting closer. She was too fast. Lashing out towards the zombie approaching Ever, I gripped him and tossed him over my shoulder. I heard a sickening crack as her immense strength knocked him aside. But the splashes indicated she had slowed down.

Quickly I moved over to Jill. She cowered away, clawing for anything to protect her. Desperately, I tried to communicate.

"G..get...be..hind" was all I managed in a hissing voice. Jill seemed confused, but remained still. Turning, I prepared to face "Ever"...

Ever rushed forward, rage filling her. The thing was really frustrating her. She watched as it turned to the girl, but rather than harm her, it seemed to say something. It can speak, thought Ever, half-disbelieving, half-confused.

The monster's tongue rushed forth to meet her, but she ducked to one side and landed a powerful punch in the beast's face, sending it reeling in pain. She followed it with a throw towards the wall. The creature hit, leaving a dent.

It picked itself up slowly. It painfully regained its quadripedal stance. With surprising speed, it lashed out at Ever, grabbing her legs. "Oh shi.." was all Ever managed before being lifted and slammed into the floor repeatedly.

Voghler screamed in anger. "Activate the damn sleeping gas. We can't let PT-L 5-1 destroy PT-LTR 6-1. She's too valuable."

A guard rushed over and pushed a button. A hiss emanated as the room below began filling with a green gas. Voghler watched anxiously as PT-L 5-1 began to become sluggish and his attack became weaker. Eventually he collapsed, letting go of the knocked unconscious PT-LTR 6-1.

The girl, Jill Bodil, began to fall asleep as well, and slowly settled into an uneasy rest. Voghler motioned for the guards to go collect them, but halted them briefly. "Put the girl with the Licker. When she awakens, prepare her for extraction."

"Also" he added with an evil grin "Detain Nurse Lily, and keep her for extraction as well." Lily began screaming as the guards dragged her off down the hallway, disappearing soon. Voghler looked down into the room, mentally cursing.

PT-L 5-1 was a horrific failure. He had failed to kill the girl, showing that he still retained some shred of humanity. He wasn't looking for emotion, he wanted killing machines. PT-LTR was also a failure, but she would not suffer as much. She was too valuable and important. She would be reprimanded though.

He would correct all those problems in his next project.

Hurray! Another chapter! Soon things will devolve and the world will come shattering down. Please tune in soon!


	5. Chapter 4: What Nightmares Are Made Of

Author's Note: I would like to thank Shadowtops99, Katsumi the Miko, and as a new addition to the team, DarkFlygonNaxi! A character of his design will enter into the equation, adding to our ragtag group! I would also like to point out the Shadow helped me with inspiration by uploading the next chapter of Help Me Escape (don't know if I pointed that one out. Read it, or else!)

**Chapter 4: What Nightmares Are Made Of**

A wave of tiredness washed over me as I awoke. The familiar scent of Jill was close and her calm breathing soothed my weary soul. A pain deep pain in my heart rose as I realized I could not behold her.

A panicked cry broke my thoughts. Jill was thrashing, against me I presumed. Backing up, I noticed the thrashing did not stop. What was causing her distress?

Cautiously, I crawled forward. The thrashing did not seem to increase. Reaching out, I gently placed my hand on her head, feeling her smooth hair. She flinched at the touch, and I dejectedly retracted my hand.

Leaning in close, I took in her scent. The smell of fear was there, making my mouth water. Wait, NO! Rearing back, I threw myself against the wall, trying to clear the scent. It receded slowly, like a creeping fog, though my senses were still foggy.

What happened? Why had her fear been so inviting? It was… monstrous. They had truly made me a monster, hungry for the taste of fear and death, to relish in the killing of innocence. They had taken my humanity alongside my sight, and given me the primal instinct of a beast.

Jill's cries continued, and struck my heart like arrows. Each mournful cry and frightened screech endeared me to her. I had to help. Ignoring the scent of fear, I crawled closer. Slowly, I touched her arm, feeling the sweat that accompanied her fear.

She must be having a nightmare, I thought. I can only imagine the horrors that she must be experiencing. How can I help…?

Cautiously, I set down beside her. Her torn clothes tickled my exposed flesh, but I could live with it. I peered over to see her relax. Soon, her thrashing ceased. Laying my head down, I felt my tiredness return to me, and my focus drifting. But as I went to sleep, I felt Jill's arms against my side and her head rest on my shoulder. Feeling more peace than I ever had, I drifted off.

* * *

Jill felt herself stir. Her eyes and throat burned from the gas, and from screaming in her sleep. She had ended her sleep peacefully though. She didn't know why. All she remembered was a comforting presence near her through the end.

Cracking open her eyes; she was greeted with a pink wall of muscle. Her breath caught in her throat and she backed up into a wall. It was the creature from the battle zone. The one that had protected her from the zombie.

It had spoken to her, or at least partially. It had fought the woman to protect her, never laying a claw on her. And here it was, sleeping next to her like a big dog. Perhaps that's what had been in her dream.

Quietly moving back over to it, she gazed upon its alien form. It looked rather humanoid, though it lacked skin and its brain was engorged. Large fangs and claws added to its deadly capabilities. And the tongue, the deadly thing it was, slithered in and out on occasion.

Reaching out, she felt its smooth skin, which rippled with every small movement. Its side rose and fell steadily as it breathed. So peaceful, Jill thought.

She gently stroked its side as she looked around. They were in a white room, though one wall had a reinforced door and one wall was replaced entirely with strong glass. Beyond, she could see desks and workstations, all covered in science equipment and papers.

Walking about the room was a man in a white lab coat. His back was turned to Jill and he was bent over, presumably looking into a microscope. Jill got a strange feeling as she observed him. Then suddenly they locked eyes as he turned around.

A moment of silence passed as he regarded her. Her slowly reached for an intercom and spoke into it. He then went about preparing various things, adjusting his suit on occasion, and throwing an occasional glance at Jill.

He was on his fifth trip to the sink when the man who had watched the battle zone walked in, escorted by a team of security agents. The lady who had been with him was not here now. The man engaged the scientist in conversation before motioning to the beast and her.

The man sat down at a desk in front of an intercom. He flicked the head and a screech temporarily deafened Jill. The beast shot up and whipped around, clutching its head and shaking its head. The man smiled as he took a breath.

"Now that I've got your attention, I have an analysis and some questions. First, my analysis of PT-L 5-1's performance. Miserable. Combat potential, but not the correct combat behavior. Appears to maintain some amount of previous mindset. Not recommended for mass fabrication."

"So now for the questions. Why do you think the PT-L 5-1 protected you?"

Jill started, but could not think of an answer. The thing curved around her protectively, snarling at the glass. The doctor's smile disappeared, and a look of anger replaced it.

"Again, why do you think it protected you? That thing is a B.O.W. It's supposed to kill you, eat your flesh, and rip you apart. It's not supposed to defend!"

Jill stuttered. Something about this man's tone made her want to defend herself. Instead, a hissing voice came forth.

"Why don't you ask me?" came the hissing dialect of the beast. Everyone took in a gasp as the beast looked expectantly at the glass. Even the man seemed at a loss for words. Slowly, he resumed his demeanor.

"The question stands. Why did you defend her?" He asked, minor irritation leaking through into his voice.

"Because I am no monster. I am a human being" the beast managed. "I don't want people to die. Ever." He looked at Jill, and she smiled. This creature was not afraid. And it was protecting her from the real monsters. She reached a hand to its side.

"Damn it!" The man roared, knocking aside charts as he stood up. "You are supposed to be a killing machine! You are a failure! I cannot have created a failure! I do not fail! It is impossible!"

The man continued raging and Jill felt the beast's body tense. It lunged forward, cracking the glass as it landed. Again and again it pummeled the glass. The man began walking towards the door, but it was too late.

PT-L 5-1 smashed through the glass, landing on one guard and clawing another in mid-flight. Turning about, he took a bullet to the shoulder, but the man received a tongue to the chest. He then flung the body into the last guard and pounced on the man. The beast's maw opened and it slowly moved towards the man's neck. "Stop" Jill cried.

As if remembering itself, the beast stopped, but did not get off the man. Jill moved over to the beast. She set a hand on his shoulder and looked down at the man. No pleading, no whimpering. Just a look of sheer contempt.

"It doesn't matter what you do with me. My research will live on and more will come. Everything I've done has already been uploaded to our database and hidden in secure locations. You won't be able to stop us" he said. Suddenly, he broke into maniacal laughter.

The beast snarled and slashed the doctor's eyes. He screamed in pain and tried to clutch his blinded eyes. Jill looked away in horror and disgust. A sickening smack followed and the breaking of several bones rang through the air.

Jill dared not look as she stumbled towards the door. Her stomach felt like a storm that might emit at any moment. She heard the beast following her, but she could not look at him, see the blood and viscera.

The hallways extended to the left and right. Guessing, Jill slowly moved down the hallway. The sickening feeling increased and she fell. But the beast moved quickly and caught her on its body. She remained slumped for a while before pushing herself up. She kept a supporting arm on its side.

* * *

Hurray! A really long chapter that wrote itself (with inspiration from the Song: Sleeping Beauty [bonus points for you if you know where it's from]). Be ready for more.


	6. Chapter 5: Lockdown

Author's Note: I'm sorry for any pause in my updates; I have been unfortunately occupied by the necessary process of making sure the house if suitable for guest habitation. It has eaten my time. Anyway, Ark will be introduced and Ever will return. I may introduce a certain monster suggested by a reviewer.

This brings me to a point. I appreciate reviews more than anything. It gives me something to mark my progress as a writer by. I love to hear love, of course, but am fine with constructive criticism. It doesn't take much time to post one, and I appreciate everyone. I try and respond to everyone, but am often preoccupied. If I have not answered you, please contact me immediately, as I'd like to correct that mistake.

Long note

**Chapter 5: Lockdown**

Ark looked about at the walls and felt a sadness come over him. Carved into the wall were the pictures of everything he had thought of in his time here. It had started as pictures of his family and friends, and simple things in life. But soon he began drawing stories, and a path that he might have taken. Several pictures had been scratched beyond recognition, in one of his angry moments. Pictures of parties and dates and anything he wished to do scattered the walls. An occasional dark mark signified where he had injured himself in his rage.

Reaching up with a scaled hand, he felt his claws catch on every little scratch and mark. He currently was admiring the picture of a woman. It was no one he knew, but at the same time, he was utterly familiar with her.

She was an artist with big aspirations, but a gentle and shy personality. The kind of woman who you gave an encasing hug in. She would look at you with her icy blue eyes, but you'd feel no coldness, only a fire within in. She'd sing gently to the wind and have a garden. She'd be the reason you rushed home from work, and the one you spent every waking moment with.

He didn't know her name.

Every name had played through his head, and none fit. The list was beside her, but all were scratched out. He had spent hours trying to get her right. When he needed comfort, he talked to her, and when he slept, he dreamed of her.

But she would never be his, for he was trapped here, not just by walls, but by his skin. His body had been tampered with and mangled into an abomination. He didn't deserve to exist.

His jaws had become razor-lined death clamps, which he had used more than once during the tests. His hands had grown claws, making it hard to hold anything. His body was covered in scales and bony protrusions. But worst of all was the gnawing rage and hunger. Every battle caused him to fly into frenzy, hungry for blood. He'd regain composure to find himself licking his claws for the blood on them and tearing the flesh off.

He shuddered as a dark sensation crept through him. But he shrugged it off as he heard someone coming. Scientists! He hissed in anger as he prepared to confront them, trying to again make a break for it.

The door on the other side of the glass opened slowly. To Ark's immense surprise, a young girl stick her head out and peeked in slowly. She gasped and retracted when she saw him. She disappeared from view, but he could hear her still.

"There's something in there. I don't think this is an exit" said the soft voice. "Let's bolt the door and go."

Ark roared as he hit the glass. His voice broke slightly as he cried out.

"Don't leave me! I'm not a monster!" a gasp told him the girl had heard. She peeked around again before opening the door slightly. Ark could see her better.

She was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt that had "irthir" written across it. Her tennis shoes were stained and her blond hair was a mess. She had a weary look on her face.

"You, you can talk?" she asked. Ark nodded, trying to preserve his voice. The girl gasped and spoke quickly to someone behind her. The door opened more as a fleshy claw curled around the door.

Beyond the door was a skinless monster. But its face drew Ark's attention the most. Long fangs filled the inky maw that sat below an exposed brain. A couple of small nostrils scented the air as it walked in. Slowly, and threateningly, it let a long tongue snake between its teeth, almost daring Ark to try it.

"What is that?" Ark asked, unable to control his curiosity. He was unable to take his eyes of it. His attention snapped to the girl as she gave an indignant "Hey!"

"He's not a thing. He's my friend and protector" she said, her eyes flashing with a sudden spark. Ark was mildly taken aback.

"Sorry, my mistake" he apologized. He watched as the girl looked about the room. Her eyes settled on the card slider by the door.

"Damn, we'll need a key card. I'll go grab one off those guys back there. Wait right here, I'll be back" she said hurriedly as she ran out of the room. The thing reached out an arm as she passed, trying to motion for her to wait, but she was too fast.

As he moved to follow, Ark called out, "Wait." The beast turned its unsettling "gaze" toward him. Ark's words caught in his throat. The beast waited intently.

"Who… are you?" he managed. The beast seemed to take a moment before answering.

"Charles…" it hissed. "Charles Solus." Not much of a talker.

"How'd you get here?" Ark asked, craving human interaction. Even if it was from a tight-lipped monster.

"I was taken, though I don't remember how" he said as he "peered" around the corner, tilting his head to listen. He seemed intently focused on the girl's return.

"Say, what's the matter? You seem really distant. What's the deal with the girl?" Ark asked. He saw Charles tense, and he regretted the question. "If I hit a nerve I'm sorr-"

"-it's okay. It's just, unreal" he said, distant.

"Care to share? I've got time" Ark said as he relaxed.

"Before all this I was a teacher. She was one of my top students, always inquiring, always dreaming… then I came here, and I thought I would never see her again. I wish I hadn't though. Then she would be safe, rather than in this nightmare factory."

Ark felt his pain, but he felt the real feeling below it. He loved her.

* * *

Jill found the containment room easy enough. She smelt the mess from here. Taking a deep breath, she walked in.

The body of the doctor lay blinded on the floor, his arms and legs twisted at unnatural angles. Jill felt her nausea overtake her and she stumbled, only to step into the mess of what had been a man.

Lurching back, she threw up into a sink. Her side muscles hurt from the effort. The thing had killed them all. It was a merciless monster. She stood bent over the sink for a while before she had the strength to look. She had to find that card…

She crouched next to the man. He wore a scientist outfit and a card was attached to his front pocket. Lifting it up, she looked at the name. Dr. Voghler.

Reaching down, she tried to unclip the badge.

Then he caught her. His bloody hand clenched her arm and she screamed. Sightless, bloody eyes stared at her, his fury apparent. He let out a hissing laugh, lifting a hand up, revealing a button that was flashing.

"Don't… think… you got away. You and that monster… are going to die here."

"You're the monster!" she screamed as she pulled from his grasp. She fell back towards the glass, landing with a crunching noise. She scrabbled to her feet and rushed out the door. She could still hear maniacal laughter as she ran…

* * *

Ever felt the satisfying crunch of metal beneath her claws. They had grown and become iron-solid, easily tearing through the wall of the transportation vessel. She clambered out and looked around, only to see the generic halls.

"What the hell is with these scientists" she roared aloud. They seemed to have a thing for straight, white halls.

Her attention was drawn to the overwhelming scent of blood. Her senses clouded and she found herself crawling towards the smell, very predatory. It was strong, and she needed to _eat._

The room was strewn with dead guards and the doctor. Voghler has lying on his back; blood pouring from his mouth, his eyes ripped apart, and his limbs bent unnaturally. A button in his hand warned her that he had activated something. What though?

Her thoughts again clouded as she smelled his blood. Unable to resist, she knelt down and ripped a piece of his flesh from his arm. As she savored the taste, she thought of how satisfying it would have been to kill him herself. Sadly, someone had deprived her of that honor. She would have to repay them.

"G…go…away" came a weak voice. Ever turned slowly to see a young man in a scientist outfit. His leg was bleeding heavily and he seemed faint. Ever crawled towards him, eager for fresh meat.

But something deep in her stopped her. She… she had to help him. Backing away, she looked around for something to use as a tourniquet. She settled her gaze on the man.

Ripping his lab coat off him, he tied a tourniquet around his leg, stopping the blood loss. "Who are you?" he asked as she worked.

"Ever. Everlyn June" she said. A smile came to his face and he looked down at her. "A beautiful name, If I may say."

A small blush came to her face as he sighed from relief. She caught his gaze before moving him beside her. Slowly, she adjusted his weight onto her shoulder. Standing, she carried him out of the room.

"And how about yourself?" she asked. She looked down the hallway, smelling for anything out of the ordinary. A scent remained, no, two, that she knew.

The beast and the girl.

As she moved toward the smell, the man spoke. "Name's John. John Walker. Been working here a while. I had no idea what they were doing when I signed on. God how I regretted that day."

So not everyone here was happy. There might be more here, thought Ever. But the scent in her nostrils reminded her of her quarry. She had a score to settle…

* * *

Wow, that wrote itself. Glad to see things progressing.


	7. Chapter 6: Descent

Author's Note: As usual the shout-outs go to Shadowtops99 and DarkFlygonNaxi for their support, ideas, and OC's. Thanks to katsumi the miko for her beta'ing and help. Any and all suggestions are appreciated.

There will be a LOT of perspective changes in this chapter.

**Chapter 6: Descent**

Jill came running down the hall, her face stained by tears and looking like a mess. Before Ark could even react, Charles was asking her what was wrong. Ark looked past her to see if anything was following her. He couldn't seem to sense anything, though a faint smell came down the hall.

"I think something's coming. We should move" Ark suggested. Jill nodded, and started walking, but was weak from running and stumbled. Ark worriedly looked back and sensed that it was getting closer.

Charles was more concerned with Jill. He was trying to get her to continue, but she was too tired to hear. Gently, he lifted Jill onto his back with his tongue, careful as not to injure her with the barbs. He nodded in Ark's general direction and began running on all fours down the hallway. Ark followed, using his immense strength to help him rush down the hall.

Behind, both could hear the sound of approaching footsteps. They were getting significantly faster and closer. Ark could barely make out a sign as they ran. Warehouse…

"Damn" Ever cursed slightly as she pursued her target. They had sensed her. She shouldn't have been surprised though. That damn PT-L 5-1 had some acute senses. But the fact she was carrying this scientist slowed her down. She'd have to drop him off somewhere before she fought the monster.

"What's going on?" John asked. Ever wasn't really listening. She was too busy.

"Hunting" she responded quickly. John didn't seem to get the point though.

"Hunting what? And why? Shouldn't we be avoiding monsters?" He was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Listen" she said without stopping her pursuit "I'm hunting a monster that beat the living crap out of me and might have killed an innocent girl. Now I'm going to kill him, no exceptions."

John, for once, seemed to be quiet. Ever could smell him _**so close!**_ But he wasn't alone. There was a smell similar to those reptile monsters that had been in the arena. The girl's smell was here as well, though the scent was made when the monsters had been. She had passed when they were here. She was in big trouble.

Looking about, she saw the hall they headed down lead to a warehouse. Perfect, she thought. A big room filled with hiding places and no way out…

Swiftly, I began climbing crates and made my way up to a collection with a small crevice. I heard Ark move elsewhere, not able to climb as fast as I could. I was lucky to have found this hiding spot, I thought.

I unloaded Jill deep in the crevice, as far back as I could. I crawled to the entrance listening for anything. Jill was too tired to say anything, so we sat waiting in tense silence. I heard a minor shuffling outside the doors, then a creak as the door opened. It had come for us.

I heard Ark nearby, moving slowly along the boxes, careful as not to make noise. But if I could hear him, it was likely whatever was hunting us could as well. My lack of skin would help me. Climbing around the far side of the boxes, I found the wall and began climbing above Jill's position…

Ever dropped John off outside the door. She knew it would make noise, but she couldn't fight with him on her shoulder. She motioned for silence. He nodded as she pushed open the creaky door.

Ever moved slowly, checking the corners by habit. She could see nothing out of the ordinary. At least, for a biological warehouse. She could smell them though. The girl was here, but the monsters were closer. It's like they were waiting for her.

That made no sense. Surely they couldn't plan. It made her shudder. It was becoming more dangerous. She was definitely glad she had left John outside. He would have just given their position away. Slowly she pressed her back against a crate and began searching.

Ark could feel his sweat collecting on his neck. Deep down, the monster was awakening. He wanted to rush out and rip the woman apart. But he continued hiding on top of the crates. He saw Charles climbing the ceiling and a shiver went down his spine.

Slowly he moved to where he could barely make out the blond woman moving along the boxes. He could just jump her now and gain the upper hand. He flexed his claws and crouched, leaning forward slightly. He could feel his vision singling in on her as instinct took over…

A smile came to the corners of Ever's mouth as she heard a creak. Someone was impatient. She hoped it was that monster. She'd love to flay him. But she doubted it. He seemed too cautious for that. It was likely his companion.

She tilted her head, hearing it again. It was above her. The creak sounded again as the monster jumped forth. Ever got a claw to her face, but she side-stepped enough to have the thing keep going rather than landing on her.

She jumped up and landed a kick squarely on the thing's back. It fell forward, landing on its hands and knees, and let out an animalistic screech. Before it could get back up, she kicked the back of its arm, a horrible crack being released. A too human cry erupted as the beast fell onto its face, trying to breath between rasping pain.

Ever almost felt sorry for it. But that would be over soon, as soon as she ripped out its heart. She placed a foot on its back and bent down…

I heard the crack and knew something was wrong. Ark's cries of pain reached my ears and I had to react. The sound of the enemy slowly descending on him reached me and I could wait no longer. Leaping forth I wrapped my tongue around the enemy, trying to crush them into oblivion. The taste was familiar.

Her.

A shot of pain zipped down my tongue as she clawed me with a free hand. I let go, but resisted the urge to run. I had to protect Ark.

I had to protect Jill.

Ever felt the slimy muscle of the PT-L 5-1's tongue clutch her. But luckily for her, one arm remained free and she clawed it's tongue. She expected to gain some ground, but instead the beast charged her. If it had eyes, she was sure they'd be burning.

She countered the charge by ducking and throwing the creature into a crate. A satisfying explosion of timber and splinters greeted her ears. The creature lay amidst the wreckage, wood projecting from its back. At the base of each one, its skin fizzled and warped, turning bone-like and pushing the timber out.

But it had taken some damage, as Ever could tell by its weakened posture. It seemed to be stunned, so Ever charged. It had little time to react before a spinning kick landed on its jaw, sending it up and back. Again, it crashed, though it didn't break anything this time.

It was more protected this time and lashed out with its tongue. Ever tried to grasp it, but realized too late it was a feint. It diverted directly into her leg and she fell to one knee. It wrapped around and swung her through several boxes.

Ever weakly pushed herself up, only to begin slowly being dragged. She felt timbers pass by her as she was dragged through the dust. She flipped over and used her free leg to try and kick the beast's tongue.

She looked up hopelessly as its open maw hung over her. Its putrid breath washed over her and she closed her eyes. Just as she was about to resign to her fate…

"NO!" screamed Jill. She pushed PT-L 5-1 to stop him. He hissed evilly as he reacted to the threat, but realized it was Jill. He placed a claw on the woman's chest as he spoke.

"This thing wanted to kill me and Ark and you want to let her live!" Ever's expression turned to confusion. "Wait, you can talk?"

"I don't want to see you kill anyone. Please" Jill whispered. PT-L's "expression" softened and he let go of Ever. She sat stunned, still trying to process all that was going on.

"Okay Jill" PT-L 5-1 said. Jill jumped back and stumbled, trying to get away from PT-L 5-1. Confused, he started walking towards her. "What's wrong?"

"How…how do you know who I am? I haven't told you my name!" It creeped her out. No, not creeped, downright scared her. PT-L 5-1 stopped and drew back. He turned away and tried not to "look" at her.

"I asked how you know who I am?" she said, a little angrily. So many things were wrong about this, she wanted to know SOMETHING, rather than be lost in the chaos.

"I knew you before you ended up here" he answered, his voice telling her he didn't want to talk about it. But she had to know. "From where?"

"Please, don't. It's too painful. I don't want you to know" he pleaded. Somehow, a dark feeling began to knot in her stomach as a realization dawned on her.

"Mr. Solus?" she said with a whimper. He nodded…

Hurray and the best part of it is the next part is boiling in my head. And don't worry, the Suppressor will show up.


	8. Chapter 7: Weakness

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I hit a block on this one that stumped me for a while, but I eventually found a way around it.

As for the guest who inquired about Jill's feeling towards Mr. Solus, it is love. I know this is mildly creepy territory and I am ready for it. There will be no descriptions of any possible material as if it should lean that way, it will be off screen. I truly believe this is alright. If I lose readers, I am sorry, but I will write the way I write.

I would like to thank my supporters through that time. DegenPrincess, Just-Amy, and Shadowtops99, special thanks go to you for inspiration, and reminding me that I still had things to do. As usual I thank Shadowtops99, DarkFlygonNaxi, and Katsumi the miko for their help in editing and characters. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Weakness**

Jill could feel her heart snapping as the wall burst into pieces. Dust clouded her vision and a mechanical hissing could be dimly heard over the sound of boots moving forward swiftly. A voice broke through "Escapees! Shoot them!"

"Duck" came a voice as the woman ploughed into Jill, knocking her breath out. A dull pain shot through her as she hit the floor. She could hear Solus hiss and the shriek of a man as she lifted herself up. A bullet ricochet hit near her foot, leaving a dark mark. Her heart racing, she crawled away in hurry, desperately looking for Mr. Solus.

She could not see him through the dust. A sound almost like an elevator lowering came through the dust and a stream of bullets came rushing forth. She saw forms flit about in the bullet light, their shadows crawling up the walls. A man was thrown into a nearby pile of crates by a lashing tongue. An inhuman screech of primal fury rang out, sending terror deep into Jill's chest.

Dimly, she felt the woman near her. She could barely make out her voice over the carnage. "Jill. You need to get up. We don't have much time." She felt the woman's tight grip clench her mid and start dragging her to her feet. Together, they stumbled towards the double doors they had entered though.

Jill could still hear the shouts of men and ringing of bullets as the doors closed. To one side, a man looked at them, eyes wide with fear. The woman crouched down next to him. "John. We need to go. Come on now, get up."

He nodded, unable to speak from fear and grabbed the woman's hand, getting up quickly. Flying down the corridor, Jill glanced back once at the doors, tears stinging her eyes as she blindly ran down the corridor…

* * *

I could hardly think. Scattered bits of what had once been men lay about me. The scent of their blood and wasted bullets permeated the dust-choked air. Nearby, he heard the labored breath of Ark, who was lying unconscious behind some boxes, explaining why he hadn't been killed yet.

I was about to go to him when I heard a loud hissing. Something big was moving within the breach. A rain of bullets came at me as I dodged, my spine twisting in ways it couldn't before, but not without taking some glancing shots. Hissing, I tenderly felt the wounds. My flesh distorted and moved under my grasp. I could feel it reshaping itself.

I thought desperately for a way to reach Ark. He was trapped on the other side of these crates. With my luck, they had been right against a wall, or I would just go around. A bullet hose separated us.

Carefully, I felt the crates, and began tearing through them. Carefully, I managed to remove pieces, throwing them out into the space to distract the shooter. Soon, I could tell I was close to Ark, and so with time running low, I burst through and grabbed him with my tongue. As I pulled him through the stack, a cracking came and the pile began toppling toward the shooter.

In my rush, I could barely hear the boxes crash over the sound of bullets spraying, or the crunch of the ceiling coming down on the shooter. Despite Ark's weight on my shoulder, I felt the wall quickly and found a vent. Though somewhere deep within me, I felt a shudder at crawling blind in dark tunnels, I suppressed it and crawled in, dragging Ark behind me…

* * *

Ever finally slowed after several minutes of running through nondescript hallways and several hundred similar doors. Hearing the strained breathing of her companions, she decided they needed to stop.

Taking cover in a nearby lab, Ever slowly closed the door, peering out to make sure nothing followed them. She took a deep breath and tried to get rid of the terror that had settled in her bones. She felt her pulse slowly dying down and she leaned heavily against the wall, sliding down and trying to collect her thoughts.

She could see Jill's huddled form in the corner, her face buried in her legs and small sobs escaping from her periodically. John was in a bit better shape and was searching the laboratory, for what, Ever could not tell.

"Jill?" Ever asked tentatively. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Jill almost imperceptibly shook her head. Ever knew she was in pain, as was apparent by her behavior, but still don't know what had shaken her so. She had been talking to the thing, Mr. Solus as she had called it, when the team busted through.

Spying a door to a connecting room, she saw the opportunity to talk to John alone. "Hey John. Why don't we see if there's anything of use in there?" She gave a small gesture with her hand of _play along_.

"Okay. We'll be back in a sec Jill. Alright?" she didn't respond and John got a tight frown. They walked into the next room, which was filled with X-ray equipment. Ever leaned up against a scanner while John sat on a table. "So what's up?"

"Jill seems to be shaken about something. It has to do with some monster that I encountered. She was traveling with it, and I had thought it was trying to harm her. She seems to know it personally. I fell that something's hurt her deeply. But she won't talk to me because I tried to kill him." Ever said all in one breath. She sighed after it all rushed out.

John made a thinking noise and stared off into the distance for a moment. Finally, he spoke "I may not be a psychologist, but I know a little bit about people. I'd have to say that she knew him very personally. Especially if she ended up like this. I don't think she'll talk to you for some time, but she might talk to me. Even when people hurt, they often want to tell someone. I'll see what I can do. In the meanwhile, try looking around for meds or weapons. We might need them."

Ever nodded and began rummaging through the cabinets as John went back in with Jill. She couldn't tell much about the meds aside from the description on the labels. Some were pain relievers, antiseptics, anesthetics, and other useful things. Ever placed them on the counter and looked about for something to carry with. She found a med kit and broke some of the dividers to make more space. She stuffed the bottles in and clamped it shut.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw that John was still not back. She could hear him talking on the other side, though very muffled. Her impatience began building and she looked for something to make a weapon out of. All she could see was the machines.

She approached one and felt the plate to the inner workings. She ripped the panel off and tossed it behind her. Inside, she saw the delicate circuitry, along with lots of moving parts. She saw a sturdy shaft of metal in the back and reached for it.

But she drew her hand back as she was shocked. Swearing, she punched the pieces. They crunched under her force and snapped into pieces. She harshly ripped out the panel and grabbed the metal bar. It was about 4 feet long and hollow, making it a great bludgeoning weapon. Giving a few swings, she smiled as it crushed the X-ray frame.

"Wow, you made short work of that" came John's voice from behind Ever. Whipping about quickly, she saw he was standing with Jill under one arm. His expression showed his clear surprise at the mess that lay strewn about her. Ever's face burned a bright red as she realized the destruction she had caused. She was standing amidst the ripped out pieces and smashed casing.

"While anyway, Jill agrees we should move on. We don't know what caused that scene back there and it might be close." He gave the briefest of nods. He had managed to drag it out of her. "Okay then. Let's move…"

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. This chapter was hard to write, but I'm sure it will pick up.


	9. Chapter 8: In The Darkness

Author's Note: Finally back! Sorry for the long "vacation". I had immense writer's block, and probably some depression. But we're back in business! And so I continue!

Trying to get back to near the pace I was at before, but it might be a bit rough starting back up. I feel kind of estranged from my original mindset, so it might take a bit. But I will persevere!

**Chapter 8: In The Darkness**

Crawling through the darkness was like being trapped in a pipe. It smelled rank, and I was terrified of getting stuck and rotting to death in the darkness. It didn't help I was yanking Ark along by my tongue. He was a heavy thing, but I guess being scaled has that effect.

I heard a distant scratch and tensed. Every muscle was ready to spring and I found myself baring my teeth. What was happening to me?

The noise had disappeared, so I slowly resumed crawling through the air shafts. I didn't know where I was going, and the thought that something else might be in here with me slowed me down significantly. I didn't want to lose my bearings or get ambushed.

The continuous feeling of steel beneath my claws was beginning to wear on me though. Every now and then it would give a shriek as my claws scratched the metal. I winced every time. I had been sound sensitive as a human, but this monster's body was even more so. Every sound was like needles to my brain. So loud...

I shuddered as my rage began building. It was getting to me, I knew that much. If I stayed in these shafts much longer, I'd go insane. If I hadn't already.

As if answering a silent prayer, I felt a grate beneath my claws. Chuckling in relief, I ripped it off and tossed it down into the shafts ahead of me, taking my rage out on it. Sticking my head through, I could sense nothing inhospitable. Jumping through, I rolled out of the way as Ark fell behind me.

Finally retracting my tongue, I found a corner of the room near a heat vent and fell fast asleep...

Ark had never felt so sore in his life. He woke up with friction burns everywhere and a stinging pain around his chest. Looking down, he saw a series of slashes along his chest. What had caused those?

He began to look at his surroundings. He appeared to be in some medical room. There were stretchers here and there that looked like you'd use for transporting sick people. Ark got a creepy feeling that's not what they were used for.

As usual, row lighting was the main source of lighting, with numerous illuminated dials providing additional light in various colors. A hum of electricity constantly played through the room.

Ark gripped one of the stretchers for support, pulling himself to his feet. He was sore all over, but at least they were away from that thing. Inspecting the slashes, he wondered what had caused them. How'd he even get here?

That was when he saw Charles. He was huddled in a corner, looking like he just pulled himself from the rim of hell. He likely had done something close to it. How had he gotten Ark to here...wait. Looking down at the slashes, it started piecing together. He had dragged Ark with his tongue, and judging by the friction burns, quite some distance.

This man was determined. Ark would have to thank him when he woke up. In the meanwhile, he might as well try and get a few things. He began digging through the cabinets, looking at the descriptions of the medicines. He had no idea what they were, but a lot were painkillers, so he figured that couldn't be too bad.

He soon realized he had no way of carrying them. Cursing his lack of pockets, he began looking about for something he could use. He found a first aid kit and soon formulated a plan. Tearing the restraining straps of the stretchers, he fashioned a make-shift backpack. Slinging it on, he was pleased to find it didn't restrict his movement.

As he walked over to Charles, Ark's skin began to crawl, as if he were being watched. Looking around, he could see nothing. That's when he noticed something had opened the door at the far end of the room. He didn't remember opening that...

A laughing noise could be heard from outside the door. Its maniacal sound rose in volume rapidly. Ark had to cover his ears to drown out the maddening pitch. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. Ark was wondering what that was about when he heard it.

Slithering.

It was like that of a giant snake and it was rapidly approaching the open door. Ark lunged forward, trying to reach the door before whatever was coming arrived. As he flew through the air, he could feel a tingle over his skin. Like electricity..?

BAM!

He was thrown back by a large pulse of electricity that was blinding bright. He hit a stretcher, but it did little to slow him down, only injuring him further. His burns felt worse and he hit the wall with a dull thud. He did his best to stand, but that was an effort.

Peering through the pain, he beheld the beast before him. It rather resembled a snake crossed with a centipede, with legs pointing out everywhere. But the laws of symmetry seemed like it shouldn't exist naturally. Ark laughed inwardly reminding himself it wasn't.

Electricity arced along its body, wreathing it in crackling light. Ark barely noted that it almost seemed beautiful. That was until it rushed him.

Moving forward with ungodly speed, Ark barely had time to throw his pained body out of the way of the speeding monstrosity. But quick as it had charged, it was climbing up the walls to redirect itself at Ark.

Suddenly, a rain of blood washed down as the beast was impaled on a fleshy pike. Looking up unsteadily, Ark followed the pike back as it retracted...

...to the now awake Charles. Apparently, he had woken up just in time to injure the thing. Not just injure it, but impale it through the center. The beast dropped its heavy mass, twitching spasmodically, its charge jumping to nearby electronics and blowing out the lights.

Ark found himself in complete darkness, though he could sense Charles nearby. That was when the laughter came back. It dawned upon Ark that the laughing beast had meant to kill them with that monster, but was now coming to do the job itself...

Ever found breathing heavily as the traveled down this familiar hallway. As well as she could tell, this was the best way forward. It was where the employees had worked, so she figured there had to be a way out somewhere.

But her vision began to blur and she found herself stumbling. Behind her, she could dimly hear John ask her something. She couldn't quite make it out over the painful screeching in her head. She leaned against the wall for support.

She was dimly able to register the shock at seeing her now prominently clawed hand when she fell forward. Luckily John was able to catch her. Jill stood in front of her, asking her questions fearfully. Ever just smiled and passed out.

"What's wrong with her?" Jill asked John in terrified confusion.

John looked down at Ever, and was mildly repulsed as he saw her skin move slightly. "She's probably undergoing a mutation. She suffered heavy damage and the stress on her body must have finally triggered an adaptation."

Jill looked horrified. Not at Jill, but at John. "You say it like you have seen this before."

John shrugged. "I did used to work here, it's true. But I never liked it, and she saved me. I just know what's going on." He looked back down, then threw Ever over his shoulder. "We should get her to a med bay" he added.

Jill nodded and began scouting the hallways ahead while John pulled her along. "Hey!" she yelled a few halls ahead. "I think I found one!"

Hauling Ever into the room, he quickly spotted a stretcher. Tying her down, he looked up with a serious doctor's expression. "Jill. I need you to assist me. I don't have enough hands for this operation. There may be times you need to restrain Ever. She will try to fight back, but it won't be her. It'll be the virus fighting for survival. You understand?"

Jill nodded numbly. "Good. Go to the medicine cabinet and pull EVERYTHING out, but keep it in order and put it on another stretcher. If Ever wakes, hit her with a sedative." Turning to a nearby terminal, John furiously typed commands, bringing up files and windows.

"This'll be harder than I thought. She's a pretty advanced specimen..." John trailed off. He turned back to see Jill assembling the meds. Looking down at the sleeping form of Ever, he felt a small amount of pain at seeing her suffering. But he would fix that.

Clenching his fist, he quickly snatched up several vials of medicines as Jill carted them over and dropped a few pills from each onto the stretcher. "Knife" he ordered.

Jill fetched it and he quickly chopped up the capsules and poured the dusts off. He threw a breathing mask to Jill and strapped his on as he worked. Moving to the sink, he filled a syringe part way with water, then sprayed it on the dust.

Mixing the liquid with his knife, he reabsorbed it into the syringe, the resulting mixture being a dull red. Jill eyed the syringe nervously. "What is that?"

"An experimental remedy. It was only proven to stall the mutation, but that's all we need for now." He said, never looking away from his task. He stuck it directly into her arm, making Jill wince.

"Is that..."

"No" John interrupted. "In order to halt her advanced genetics we need several more injections. Let me show you how to make this. We'll both need to make it in order to keep up with the mutation rate."

John set about quickly showing her the mixes they needed. Jill felt she was just getting the hang of it when Ever began thrashing. Her skin crawled and she hissed vilely.

"Stick her with the sedative!" John commanded as he held Ever's arms down. He was struggling. Jill snatched up the sedative and looked for an opening to inject her with it. But she was thrashing too much.

Suddenly, one of her arms came loose form John's grasp and she lunged at John, scratching him across the face. He fell back, yelling in pain. Luckily, this opened up Ever's back for injection. She screeched painfully, but fell back down, drifting into a drug induced sleep.

John picked himself up, clutching his injured face. Jill reached out to help him up, but he held her back. "It's fine. Just go back to mixing the meds. I'll rejoin you when my vision unblurs."

Jill reluctantly went back to the mixing, and sure enough, John resumed his work too. He would occasionally shake his head or swear under his breath, but he seemed fine. Jill was going back to mixing after her fifth or sixth shot. John grabbed her arm. "That should be enough. You can rest now."

Jill sat down and felt tiredness consume her. She hadn't realized the toll it had taken on her. Soon, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile John stood by Ever's bedside, looking down solemnly. He resolved to stay awake by her side until she awoke, to protect her in case something should come along or she should have another bout. It was about time he paid her back.

"Please be alright."

Sorry for the crappy chapter, but I had to get something out. I promise the next one will be better!


	10. Chapter 9: Double Helix

Author's Note: Hell and welcome again to the story! Sorry about the length between updates, but I tend to get writer's block easily. However, I try to overcome it, and am currently taking a Creative Writing class to see if it can help me improve my writing and dodge writer's block. As always, shout-out foes to kirei no tamashii. Any suggestions, feel free to voice them!

**Chapter 9: Double Helix**

Ark apprehensively held up his hands, ready to fight off whatever was coming for them. He could feel every nerve as if it were on fire with anticipation. Every sound seemed amplified to the highest degree, and he could feel the adrenaline surging through his body. At any moment, something would happen and all the energy would be released. Released in a deadly frenzy.

He was dimly aware that Charles was beside him, also tensed. The feeling of how tense he was radiated off of him. Ark could actually hear the long pike-like tongue slithering out, and the slow, shallow breaths. A stray thought drifted through his focus. They were acting exactly like the monsters "they" wanted them to be. Relying on instinct and willing to kill.

Ark brushed aside that thought, focusing on his surroundings. Cautiously, he reached over to one of the mangled tables and picked it up easily in his left hand. He positioned it so it was a shield, and one that covered most of the side he carried it on. Nervously, he adjusted his footing to a fighter's stance he'd been taught once.

Lucky for him, the stance afforded some stability as a large amount of force ploughed into his make-shift shield. Reacting purely on instinct, he shifted aside so the force moved along the surface of the shield and past. Using his momentum, he lashed out with his free hand. He felt his nail-tips nick the flesh of whatever had hit him.

He brought his shield up again, and he could hear something moving. He prepped for another lunge, but as whatever it was flew towards him, he heard the sound of Charles' tongue and a tearing of flesh. The mass flew past his head and landed nimbly on all fours. Ark smiled as he took advantage of this.

Charging forward, he put all his weight behind the shield. As the beast righted itself, it was met squarely in the chest with a solid piece of metal. Still going, Ark ploughed on. He could feel the beast's claws trying to reach him around the shield, but he ignored the minor scratches.

With a crack, he ploughed the beast through the wall into the hallway beyond. Jumping back, he got his first good look at the beast in the lighted hallway. It resembled an emaciated man with burns all about his body. Scars criss-crossed its body, forming a weaving of lacerations. It's disturbed face was unsettlingly human, save the fact that its cheeks were sliced open and its sharp teeth smiled creepily. It's sets of yellowed teeth matched its pale, emotionless eyes.

It lay mangled on the floor, on arm dislocated and turned about the wrong way. Ark was about to step forward when it began cackling maniacally. It used its one good arm to lift itself up and its mangled arm twisted back into place with a sickening pop. It grotesquely turned its spine around to fit correctly and stood to full height, towering over Ark. It reached up with one claw and sent Ark flying with a backhand.

Still cackling, it grabbed the table Ark dropped and tore it into shreds. It's laughs becoming more disturbed and rising in intensity, it shoved the pieces of metal through, turning its body into a twisted pincushion of tearing metal. Its flesh moved to fill the gashes and it lurched forth ominously.

"What'd it do?" asked Charles.

"It stuck the table in its body!" Ark yelled just in time to avoid the death hug it tried to catch him in. It hit the wall, but pushed off and managed to pin Ark to the ground, its disfigured face looming over him and rancid breath pouring down.

Ark tried to push it off, but it bore down with unbelievable strength. It lowered its face closer, opening its jaws inhumanely wide. Ark responded by head butting it to keep it back. It's neck snapped violently, but just popped back into place.

As its jaws neared Ark's neck, it let out a horrible screech. It tried to jump off, but Ark seized its wrists, holding it in place. He looked up to see Charles on the thing's back, tearing into it and jerking out anything he could seize. Flaps of skin painfully hung from the creature's back and blood ran down its sides.

Then, unexpectedly, it pushed off with its back legs. What happened next seemed to take forever. Its body slowly moved up and over Ark. He could feel the droplets of blood hitting his face as it tilted. As Ark realized what it was doing, he tried to yell to Charles to get off, but it was too late.

Slowly, the monster turned upside down, Charles still on its back. Ark could hear a thump as Charles hit the floor, the beast landing atop him a moment later. The shreds of metal in its body pierced through Charles in several places and a violent tearing could be heard. Using its horribly flexible limbs, it sprung back onto all fours and turned around to hiss violently at Ark.

Ark felt his rage build as he took in the sight of Charles. He lay on his back, arms twitching spastically at the sensational overload. His breath was ragged and came in short bursts. Several places had been lacerated and pierced straight through. Blood began collecting in a pool beneath him, and his hiss was slow and painful.

Flying into a rage, Ark threw himself at the beast, new strength pouring through him. Every fiber was infused with his wrath. Seizing the creature by the throat, he lifted it up before slamming it into the ground. He felt satisfaction as its neck snapped again, but he didn't stop. He hurled the beast through the hole he had previously made, then ploughed after it. As it hit the wall, he jumped and planted both feet squarely on its chest, breaking its ribs and puncturing several organs. Pushing off, he landed on all fours, then went for the final shot.

Screaming his anger, he felt his fist land squarely on its face. The caving of skull could be felt and heard, and his senses heightened the feeling. As its flesh gave way, he felt his rage subside and he observed the mutilation. The beast's face had been beaten beyond recognition, and its head hung limply at a peculiar angle. Its body was twisted horribly and its limbs twisted spastically.

Breathing heavily, he realized he had only stalled it, as its regeneration was too great. Hurriedly, he picked up Charles and carefully put him onto the remaining stretcher. Hoping he had some time, he pushed down the hallway, looking for a place to hide...

Jill startled awake and tried to regain her breath. She felt as if her lungs had stopped working and she tried to start breathing again. She could hear John move nearby and felt a hard slam on her back. Startled, she felt her breath return and she sucked in precious air. Her breathing returned to normal and she looked over to John.

"How long was I out?" she asked short-breathed.

"A few hours. Don't worry, Ever's fine. No changes in her condition" he said grimly. Somehow, Jill felt this was not what he'd have liked to say.

"No improvement?"

"Not in the slightest. We're just lucky she hasn't mutated further" John replied with a sigh. Jill sighed as well and looked over to Ever, who was sleeping peacefully. It was hard to believe she contained so much power when she lay asleep, so gentle.

"I'm sure she'll be fine John" she said reassuringly, placing a hand on his shoulder. She smiled, hoping for him to do the same. He didn't smile, but he let up his gloomy look. Sighing again, he sat beside her on the stretcher.

"I'm just worried for her" he said distantly. Jill could tell a lot was weighing on his mind, so she decided to try and distract him.

"What'd you do before this?" she said. John looked at her in surprise. He obviously hadn't expected that.

"Well, like most people here, I worked in medicine, though I worked in virology specifically. I knew more about viruses than anyone else, which I suppose is why they wanted me. I thought I'd be researching cures, but instead, I helped create the thing that did this" he said, motioning to Ever.

"You created the virus that they used on Ever?"

"Not just me. It was our crowning achievement, a pinnacle of Umbrella's research. I was the one who bonded it all."

"Bonded?"

"Yes, see, Ever's a unique one. She has been infected with a special virus. By taking the T-G virus, and combining it with the C-virus, we were able to synthesize a false DNA strand, purely containing the viruses. Once infected, a person would get all the best traits of both and be able to spread it. But they weren't done. Thank God we never got to Phase Two."

"Phase Two?" John nodded hesitantly.

"Phase Two was...daring to say the least. Supposedly, we would take the genes housed in Ever to mix with a Plaga sample. This would create the perfect fusion, allowing the best traits to evolve into the new species. We could create new and advanced creatures that rivaled anything in power. All it would take is one injection, and presto, super-monster."

Jill felt a deep, dark feeling crawl over her. She felt as though something that dangerous would inevitably rear its ugly head. "What was it called?"

"Ibrida. It means hybrid in Latin. Voghler's idea, the megalomaniac" he said with a small laugh.

Jill wracked her brain. That name seemed familiar. Voghler, Voghler...wait...Dear GOD! she thought. That was the name of the scientist that had been observing her and Charles. A nervous feeling crept up her stomach and she clenched her arms.

"John, if someone injected it, what could it do?" she asked nervously. John looked at her in mild confusion.

"Like how do you mean?"

"If someone were dying, perhaps?"

"Well, I suppose it would pull them back from the brink, though if a lot of damage were to occur, the mutations would be unspeakable as it tried to rapidly fix the body. Why?"

"I think maybe..." she said, though drifted off as she noticed something. The hairs on the back of John's neck were standing on end. "Why is your hair standing up like that?"

"My what?" he said as he felt the back of his neck. His hairs were indeed standing up. Confused, he pulled a paper clip out of his pocket. As he held it, it began tilting. Soon, he flew through the air. Right towards Ever. Small bits of metal were hovering in the air around her, bobbing and floating.

"What's going on?" Jill asked, concern rising. John jumped up and quickly ran over to a nearby closet, hurriedly searching through the supplies, chucking things out. Soon, he reappeared with rubber gloves on.

"John! What is happening?!" Jill asked with fear.

"Her mutation is acting up. It's the T-G. It causes an electric field to surround the infected. Ever's is so powerful it actually affects metal. We have to stop it!" he said as he threw more stuff aside. Finally, he pulled out a pair of IV drips.

"What are you going to do with those?" Jill questioned. This seemed improvised.

"Going to ground her with these IV's" he explained as he ran over. Sticking one into each of her arms, he began tying them to the legs of the stretcher. The bits and bobs drooped slightly as one was tied, then the other caused them all to fall.

Sighing, John wiped his forehead to clean it from sweat. Smiling, he turned to Jill. "Ever's not gonna be happy when she wakes up."

Jill felt the tension lift as they both began laughing harder than they probably should have. In the moment, Jill had forgotten what she was going to say.

Ominous!


	11. Chapter 10: What You Are in The Dark

Author's Note: Hello! Welcome back to my brain-child! I wish these things were easier to write. It would make life so much easier. But enough with my grumbling, on to the madness.

Chapter 10: What You Are in The Dark

"He who hunts monsters should take care that, in the process, he does not become a monster himself, for as long as you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares into you."

I was no language arts teacher, but I knew how to decipher the meaning of quotes, and although Nietzsche was never my favorite philosopher, he did make a point. Perhaps that's what I was experiencing now. It was certainly hard to avoid the monster instinct that pushed up from the back of my mind, driving me into a bloodlust.

As of the moment, I could only feel soreness over my body. I couldn't see anything, but then again, that wasn't anything new. I felt a spike of rage at the thought of my blindness, and the bastards who did this to me. As my rage spiked, a strange sensation coursed over me, and I felt the soreness increasing, but also felt more awake.

I felt a pressure in between where my eyes used to be, and a wriggling. Eerily, I figured I must be mutating, a thought that came to me with a surprising calmness. I shuddered as a strong pulse began reverberating throughout my body. It was like being a live wire, with energy coursing throughout, no pattern, no bars-held.

About me, I could sense the room. As if viewing the blueprints, an image entered my head of my surroundings, but things were moving in it. It was as if...

...as if I could see again. But only in a monochrome ripple. But that was more than I had before.

I became dimly aware I was on my back, and tied down by my hands and feet . Immediately, I feared the doctors had somehow recaptured me and were experimenting more. I struggled, trying with every fiber of my being to break loose. One strap tore and I frantically waved my viciously clawed hand at anything near me.

Immediately, I felt the arm restrained again. All my limbs were held down, and I had no weapons. That is, until I felt my skin move. I felt tendrils moving beneath my skin, each like another arm. Though thoroughly disgusted, I took advantage of these new tools to fend off the attacker.

I seized the closest thing of theirs to me. Immediately, I heard a scream. But it wasn't a man's scream. It was a woman's. For a moment, I paused, fearing that it might be Jill. But that was all it took for both a needle, and Jill's absence, to pierce me with pain. The overwhelming power of drugs began to wear me back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ark turned to the woman beside him. He had been carrying Charles for a while now, when he found a lab. Deciding to hide out, he went inside, only to find this woman. At first she'd been terrified, but for some reason, when she saw Charles, she offered to help. Since Charles was in critical condition, he couldn't very well refuse. He kept a close eye on her, just in case.

The woman had managed to stabilize him, though did admit that his natural healing was definitely a contributing factor. Neither had been expecting the mutation they had just seen though. With deadly precision, he had grabbed her around the waist. There were four of the slimy tentacles, each covered in bristling barbs. They ranged from a pair of arm length ones, to about twice that length.

"What caused this?" Ark asked nervously. The woman shook her head. "I have no clue. This kind of mutation isn't in the Licker evolutionary line. And if you look carefully, he's actually absorbed some of the metal that pierced him into his body. Try dragging a claw over his skin."

Ark hesitantly tried as she said, applying a light pressure as he traced Charles' neck. It gave a surprising resistance to his claw, and made a high-pitched shrieking noise, like nails on a chalkboard. Ark drew his claw away in pain. The woman covered her ears, then smiled slightly.

"See what I mean?" Ark nodded, still slightly disoriented from the noise. Looking down at Charles, he wondered what could have caused this. The woman said it wasn't a normal part of the evolutionary process, so what could it be...

* * *

The monster...no, wait...Charles...that was his name...stood, or rather, crouched before her. Like her, he looked around trying to figure out where they were. To be honest, she didn't know. Cautiously, she called out to him. "Charles?"

He turned and Ever almost panicked. From his back, four tendrils emerged, each covered in enough sharp prongs to beat a porcupine. He also looked DIRECTLY at her, something she had never seen him do to anyone other than Jill. A brief moment, then his tendrils retracted.

"Ever? Where are we? I can't sense anything here but you" he asked, confusion in his voice. She shrugged. "I have no idea. Any idea how you got here?"

He shook his head, giving her nothing to go off of. Slowly, "staring" long at her, he spoke. "Something's off about you... like you're not yourself." Ever tilted her head, and spoke as she began to look down at herself. "What do you..?"

But the words died halfway when she saw that she had indeed changed. Her hands now ended in long, razor-like claws, each several inches long. Her arms were well-muscled, but still slender and flexible. Freaking out, she looked for more mutations.

Along her back, several strange orbs had emerged, and they gently pulsated, containing God knew what. Ever quickly corrected herself on that front, as she knew God would have killed her if he had any sense of pity. Continuing to look for mutations, she soon found that beside her skeleton was beginning to superimpose itself as a mock exoskeleton. She shuddered, and almost felt like throwing up.

"What is happening to us?" she pleaded, almost to no one in particular. Charles shook his head sadly, then in a low voice, spoke in a grim tone. "I don't know, but I don't think we have much longer until we're overcome. Even now I can feel the pull of the beast inside me. It's only a matter of time..."

Charles' figure drifted off and the darkness began to break. Ever didn't know what was going on until white began to flood her vision...

...and suddenly she could see John hovering over her, concern written across his face. Lunging forth, she quickly wrapped him up in a tight hug. "What is happening to me?"

"I was hoping to delay the news, but it seems you're more aware than I thought you'd be about it. I'm so sorry..." he drifted off. Ever pulled away slightly. "About?" she asked, dread tinging her voice.

"We aren't able to stop the virus, at least with the materials we have here. It's only a matter of time until it consumes your mind and you become the machine they wanted for you." John hung his head, then spun rather suddenly, slamming his fist down on a table. "Damn it! I can't figure out something as simple as a cure! Hell, I'm practically the one who made this thing, and now it's..."

Ever grimly assessed the man before her, and set her jaw. Getting up, she walked over to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "You said you don't have the materials here right? Where could we find them?"

"They'd be in the higher floors. But that thing we saw earlier is highly likely to be guarding the only way up. All the elevators have stopped working due to emergency procedures, so only the emergency stairwell would work. And if the Suppressor doesn't get us, IT will."

"It?" Ever asked, cold dread flowing into her. John hung his head shamefully. "It is called the Wendigo. Nearly invulnerable to everything and has a god-like regeneration factor. That thing is the worst monster I've ever seen...and I created it." With that, John stormed out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Ever moved to follow him, but quickly found Jill restraining her. "I wouldn't. He's feeling enough guilt for what he did to you, and I don't think he needs that right now. He'll be back." Ever nodded slowly, before remembering something.

"When I was out, I saw Charles." Jill's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Her grip tightened on Ever. "Is he alright?"

"I think so. He seems to be safe" Ever said. Honestly, she had no idea, and if his mutations were any sign, the second part was likely untrue. But she didn't want to worry Jill. But she was surprised when Jill hugged Ever tightly and buried her face in Ever's chest. Ever slowly hugged her back.

"Shhh" she said quietly. "It'll be alright... just don't worry. We'll find him and get out of here. I promise."

And there we go!


End file.
